Pokemon diaries
by light ascetic
Summary: This is a few diary entry type things from various pokemon. I need some ideas, so when you review, give me a pokemon name, and ill write an entry for it! This chapter features a rather menacing gligar, who eventually learns the error of it's ways.
1. Moaning Magikarp

Pokemon Diary

I wanted to do something different, so I've decided to do a few stories from the pokemon's perspective. What would really help is if you gave me a few pokemon to write about. Cheers!

* * *

Nobody understands us. Nobody wants us. Why are we here? I don't know. We are pokemon, just like every other. The Magikarp race is looked upon as a disgrace to the pokemon world. Why? I can't understand. Just because we can't battle, people think we're useless. All trainers of today care about are strong pokemon who can win battles for them, that's us out of the running. Nobody wants a Magikarp. Our race has lived since the very beginning of time. We have been the prey and fun of many other pokemon over the years. Although many of us know that, we wouldn't want to be any other pokemon. Sure, some of them have cool abilities like flying, and telepathy, but we don't want any of that. Why you ask? It's simple.

Many of my neighbouring friends, mostly Staryu and Chinchou, never stay for long. They are always caught by travelling trainers. But of course, we could be invisible for all they care. We are mostly undisturbed, despite the few who use us as dummies for their pokemon's attacks. You see, no power-hungry, cruel trainer would catch us because we are no good at battles.

A couple of weeks ago, I was spotted by a young boy and his voltorb, who wanted an easy target, one that would not fight back. Bingo, it was his lucky day. I might as well have been wearing a sign that said 'Hey you, wanna attack me? I won't fight back.' But I suppose that's us Magikarp in a nutshell, huh?

He commanded his voltorb to fire a thunder wave into the water. Being a water pokemon, it was my instinct to get away, in this case jumping out of the water. Then his voltorb used a pointless amount of electricity to turn me into tonight's dinner. (Good thing were nothing but scales and bones.) I flopped pathetically on top of the water, unable to move a muscle. The boy laughed, and just walked on like all of them.

I sat there for hours, paralysed to the spot, I thought I was done for, The Fearow were just appearing over the horizon, looking for food no matter how much they gained. (in this case, all they were gonna get was a tooth ache.) I closed my eyes and waited for the impact.

But nothing came….

I opened my eyes to see a Jynx scaring the Fearow away with a blizzard attack. Seconds later I noticed a female trainer, she must have been the owner of the Jynx. After the Fearow had fled, she returned her pokemon and walked over to me. I thought she was gonna finish me off.

To my surprise however, she pulled out what looked like a paralyse heal and potion from her backpack. She pulled me in to the bank, and treated my injuries. She was the kindest human I had ever seen. After the treatment, she got up, waved and walked off into the distance. I jumped as high as I could, flapping my fin to say goodbye.

So I was wrong, there are a few trainers out there who care for us. I just hope one day I see that girl again. Who knows? Maybe she'll catch me!

* * *

Well, that wasn't the most interesting story, was it? I needed to start somewhere. Get those reviews rolling in so I can improve the story, and get some ideas for my next entry! 


	2. Smiling Skitty

Smiling Skitty

Kk, thanks for the reviews, guys. Time for a Skitty fic. I've been asked to make the voices of pokemon sound less human like, so ill give it a shot. Of course each pokemon has a set mood if ya know what I mean, so I'll try it and see how it goes.

* * *

Hiya! My name is Skitty. You've probably heard of me before, because I'm the cutest thing around. Forget pikachu, he's too old to be cute. Of course, it's quite annoying when were referred to as the female version of Meowth. How can we be related to such a smelly old carpet? We are obviously better than them. 

We are said to be quite rare, and have a strange compatibility with moon stones. I know what your thinking, you think we sound like Clefairy. They're said to be cute, and also react strangely with moon stones. Of course, we are far superior to them in every way.

I saw the most astounding this morning: a Skitty using blizzard! How is that possible? I thought that only creatures like Jynx and Lapras could use that attack. Well, many Pokemon owned by humans have been known to use peculiar attacks. I remember seeing a Zigzagoon use thunderbolt! Where would the electricity come from? Even if I did learn how to use blizzard, I still like to use attacks like charm, attract and growl. This being because I get to show how cute I really am! (I also like the attention)

Anyway, This Skitty belonged to a girl who wore a red bandana. But that poor thing had to go inside those retched devices called pokeballs. I would never let a human put me in one of those contraptions! However, I was amused to see that the Skitty had a habit of letting itself out from time to time!

I forgot about the blizzard incident pretty quickly, thinking nothing of it. That was, until that night. I was playfully chasing my tail around and around in circles, to see what kind of attention I could attract with my cuteness. Usually male Skitty and Meowth would come running to see me. But this time, I caught the attention of some rather unfriendly Murkrow. At first, I ignored them, but soon they began to swoop at me. I dodged the first and second, but was struck down by the third. I got to my feet and used a charm attack. However, this seemed to have no effect as I was knocked down again.

I Fled, with the laughing of Murkrow growing fainter. I was really annoyed. They had chased me out of my favourite spot in the woods. I thought there was nothing I could do, but then I remembered the blizzard incident. If I could learn how to use blizzard, I could chase those unruly Murkrow away in one blast.

The next day I woke up nice and early, despite the lack of unneeded beauty sleep. I followed the trail of the group of humans, who were luckily still in the area. To my luck, the girls Skitty was laying near the bush I was hidden in. I called quietly to awake the Skitty from its morning snooze. I then asked it how it knew blizzard, and it told me that all I needed to do was think real hard, breath deeply, and I would be able to use it.

The girl called her Skitty as I thanked it. For the next few days I practised trying to use blizzard, but I couldn't. This was unfair! There is no Skitty better than me! I would master it! I breathed out in anger, and the tree in front of me was coated in a snowy powder. I cried in happiness, and practised for the whole day.

I woke up early again, ready to face that rude bunch of Murkrow. Play time was over. I leapt through the opening, finding the Murkrow trimming their feathers. (as if they could ever be as good looking as me) They all laughed and squawked at me, so I decided to tackle the tree they were all sitting in. Shaken, they flew out of the tree, and began their assault. I closed my eyes, focused, and unleashed a perfect blizzard attack. The wave engulfed all the Murkrow, and partlty froze their wings. The Cowards then decided to flee, leaving me alone with my spot. I strutted around to make sure everything was ok, and curled up just in time to catch the sun's first rays.

So, that's how I scared off those mean Murkrow. I sound strong, don't I ? So if you ever see a wild Skitty use blizzard, you'll know that that Skitty is cutest and strongest Skitty in the whole wide world!

* * *

So, did you figure out that the other Skitty's was in fact Mays? Clever aren't I? lol. I might have gotten Skitty's character all wrong, But it was still good, wasn't it? 

P.s you might have noticed I am being a little mean to flying pokemon at the moment. Don't worry, I love em really. Keep those reviews coming!


	3. Psyched out Psyduck

Psyched out Psyduck

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Plus you've given me loadsa options for my next pokemon. I think Psyduck will b a tough 1, but ill do my best!

* * *

Hello, my names Psyduck… I'm a pokemon… we are known to have psychic power, but only when we get headaches. I don't like headaches, they hurt. I live with my brother in a pond, he's a Golduck. People think that most Psyduck are stupid, and there probably right. My brother always shows off in front of me, it's unfair. When Psyduck change, or evolve as I've heard humans say, my brother said we can use psychic power without having to get a headache. I'd love to be a Golduck…

My brother said that he once saw a red haired girl who had a Psyduck that was even dumber than me. He said that it couldn't even use a scratch attack properly. Even I can do that. My brother said he pretended that he was her Psyduck. She must have been happy when she thought it had evolved. I always wanted to belong to a trainer. Not having to walk all day, I'd just stay in the poke ball. I've tried many times to be caught by a trainer, but they didn't seem to want me.

Once, a few days, I tried to be caught by a trainer that I saw. He noticed me when I fell through the bushes surrounding his camping spot. I tried to impress him with my water gun attack, but I accidentally put out his fire. He got really annoyed and threw a poke ball at me. Yes, I thought, I was going to be captured! But instead, a Pidgeotto came out of it. It flapped its wings, and I was blown head first into a nearby tree. That gave me a headache. I felt a weird tingling in my head, and then I taped into my psychic power.

His Pidgeotto was preparing to use an aerial ace attack, so I used my disable to stop it dead in its tracks amazed at my own power; I got a little carried away and began to throw Pidgeotto into all the trees. After I'd finished it just looked like a ball of feathers. My headache died away, along with my psychic power. The trainer called back his Pidgeotto. I thought that he was impressed with me, so I smiled, and stepped forward. At that moment, he ran at me, kicking me in the stomach. I flew several feet, landing in the bush where I had started. I was disappointed. I really though that I was going to be caught that time.

I began my walk home, holding my head in shame. I was just about to come into the clearing when I hear someone shouting commands. I poked my head through the hedges and saw my brother battling the same trainers Pidgeotto. I thought this wasn't a problem. If I could beat the Pidgeotto, then my brother could beat it easily. But I was wrong. Seconds later, the trainer threw a Poke ball at my brother, catching him.

Not only was I sad that id lost my brother, but I was also mad because he'd managed to get caught by the trainer that I couldn't! The trainer walked away, pleased with his catch. Knowing my brother, he got caught on purpose. He loved attention.

I thought this was the end. No brother, no trainer, no nothing. I got so angry; I blasted a rather powerful water gun at a strange looking rock. The rock groaned in discomfort. Confused and shocked, I wondered over to the rock, only to find out that is was a Graveler! At that moment, my whole body began to vibrate, and I was covered in a white light. My whole mind went blank as I felt my body change shape. I had evolved into a Golduck! Now I had a chance of belonging to a trainer, my whole life was liveable again!

* * *

Ok, I might have rushed the end, but it was the same length as the others. That fic was quite hard. Acting stupid and confused all the time would have made a pretty useless story, so Psyduck might have been a bit ooc. Anyways, keep those reviews coming! 


	4. Grounded Gligar

Grounded Gligar

Kk, I've decided to do one of my own. Gligar is a pokemon that isn't very well known in my opinion, so it deserves some limelight!

Soz I haven't updated I a few days, been working with my dad (

* * *

Hey, I'm Gligar! My home is with the other Gligar, in Dark cave. We have a very simple life: fly, eat, fight, and sleep. My favourite part of the day? probably flying. It feels so great, gliding on the wind currents. Many of my friends, mostly Sandshrew and Geodude, tell me how lucky I am to be able to fly. I used to take it for granted, usually swooping down at other pokemon and humans, scaring them. That's what I used to do, until one day…

I woke up, just like any other day, felling energetic, wanting to go for a fly. So I flew out of the cave mouth, which led to the human dwelling blackthorn city. I was flying low as usual, scaring as many people as I could. I was having a real good time, as usual. That's when it happened. A blue haired lady was walking towards another cave entrance, so I decided to land on her. She screamed, and threw me off. I just laughed, unaware of the poke ball held in her hands. She threw it, and a Dragonair appeared in a white flash. I was planning on fighting later anyway, so I thought I might as well make the most of my situation. I flew in a straight line towards the snake- like dragon, scoring a direct hit. She was no match for me. Or so I thought.

The human commanded her dragon to attack, and before I knew what had happened, I was engulfed in a sheet of flame. Humans would call this attack dragon breath. I felt my joints stiffen up, due to the effect of the attack. Luckily I was a natural gilder, so I managed to make a more or less comfortable landing in a nearby rock outcrop. I landed underneath the outcrop, covered and out of sight.

The blue haired lady laughed, called back her dragon, and entered the cave. I was in trouble. My friends, sandshrew and Geodude never left the cave, and I had no family, so I was stuck.

I lay there for hours, bored out of my life. None of this would have happened if I hadn't bullied that trainer… for the first time I considered not bullying anyone again. I could still have fun. Just to make things seem worse, a huge flock of bird pokemon, mainly Pidgey and Pidgeotto flew past. I had only been unable to fly for a few hours, and I already missed it. Then I saw something that made me change my ways for sure.

In a nearby tree, I saw a baby Pidgey flapping its wings, trying to fly. Next to it was its mother, a Pidgeotto. She stopped her chick, and showed it the correct motion for flight. Then the Pidgey gave one big effort, and came off the branch it was sitting on. It flew a little, and then landed back in the tree. That's what flying was all about; remembering the first time you took off into the air. A tear came to my eye. As if by magic, the paralysis in my wings began to lift. I got to my feet, and shakily flew back into the cave, once again enjoying the sheer exhilaration of flight.

Since that day, I have never attacked any pokemon or human for fun. I couldn't believe that I used to, it seems so wrong now. If you are lucky enough to have a talent, you should use it properly, not to make the lives of those who don't have your gift a misery.

* * *

Ok, that was a bit shaky. To be honest, I think that wasn't as good as the others, but a story is a story! I'm not even sure if Gligar fly lol. Anyways, keep those requests coming! 


End file.
